


Queen of Ash and Dying Dreams

by reynesofcastamere



Series: Chaos Beta [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Force Visions (Star Wars), Gen, Lotho Minor Flashback, Major Character Injury, More bittersweet than HEA, Order 66 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynesofcastamere/pseuds/reynesofcastamere
Summary: Order 66 AU: The blade is heavy in her hands, but the weight of an unwanted crown threatens her life far more.
Series: Chaos Beta [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013616
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Queen of Ash and Dying Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So....This came about from a combination of (finally) binge-watching The Mandalorian, Sam Witwer being a magnificent troll on twitter, and some speculation posts regarding the Darksaber and its' relevance to the title of Mand'alor. Please keep an eye on the tags and the rating, as they will be subject to change depending on what direction I take the story in. Unbeta'd as per usual.

Another explosion destabilizes his footing, ruining his attempted parry and-Maul stares into Ahsoka Tano’s shocked expression as a damnably-recognizable burning pain makes itself known. She extinguishes the lightsabre, but it is too late. The blade has pierced directly through the upper-right portion of his torso and nicked the edge of a lung. Either his blood will drain out, he will drown in it, or possibly suffer from asphyxiation if the wounded organ collapses first. He knows down to the galactic standard _minute_ how long he has to live. Fifteen, perhaps twenty. **If** he is fortunate. 

Maul sinks to his knees, deactivating the sabrestaff on instinct alone. It is fitting that he should die here. Sundari holds the memories of both great triumph and terrible, crushing loss. Perhaps they will bury him next to Savage...The thought is interrupted by Tano conferring with someone over her wrist-comm. Asking for a _medic_ , of all things. “ **Don’t**. There isn’t enough time.”

“You’ve lived through worse injuries.” Not an insult, just an observation. Still, he bristles.

“Yes, and **_lost my mind_** in the process.” _Rot and burning oil, dragging things squirming and screaming down below. The crunch of bones between his teeth and the twitching of monstrous, multiple limbs. Lost for years, trapped by mounds of garbage and his own broken mind-_

“Do you know who Sidious is?” Tano’s question forces him to focus. Now is not the time or place to reminisce.

“I was never permitted to see his full face...or know his alias. He is...someone important, on Coruscant. Human. Older, but not ancient.” He remembers looking down at the Jedi Temple many times, the mere _sight_ of it serving to fuel his hatred. It had always seemed small enough to reach out and **crush** effortlessly. “Ask yourself who is in the best position to hinder or strike at your Order...to seize power when the Republic falls...and to manipulate Skywalker.”

A stubborn frown creases her brow. “Anakin _isn’t_ involved with-”

“Tano. I **do not care**.” Maul snaps, practically biting out the words. Skywalker’s innocence or lack thereof is not what _matters_. The identity of the man who holds the galaxy’s fate in his hands, however... “Is there someone outside the Jedi, Kenobi, or yourself...who has influence over him?” 

Despite her irritation, she listens, and mulls over what he’s been able to tell her. When the epiphany comes, Tano’s expression flashes through shock, disbelief, and betrayal so quickly that he is almost unable to keep up. “ _The Chancellor_. But he couldn’t **possibly** be-”

“The source of all your nightmares?” Maul coughs wetly, tasting his own blood. The Supreme Chancellor. Sheev Palpatine. He fits the physical profile, and it would be **_so_** like his former Master to puppeteer the Jedi while pretending to be their closest _friend_. “Yes, his smiling mask is nearly flawless. I never knew...whether it would be followed by praise or pain.” His fingers are clumsy when he reaches for the Darksaber’s hidden holster in his belt. She tenses, expecting a trap, yet all he does upon drawing it is to hold the weapon out to her in silent offer. “Take it.”

“Why?”

“Proof. Of your victory. I would not...surrender this otherwise.”

“I don’t collect _trophies_.”

“Tano...Please.”Once again, he is reduced to **begging** , though not for his life. And to a former Jedi, no less. He _despises_ it with every fibre of his being, but if the method is effective...Her right hand closes around the hilt reluctantly, yet she takes it from him all the same. **Good**. There is one more matter to which he must attend. “Saxon. Kast.” Another, brief coughing fit overtakes him, spots swimming in his field of vision. “I have been bested in combat. Ahsoka Tano has the command.” Maul extends his forearm, the better to allow the comm to pick up her voice. “Issue your orders.” 

She kneels down in front of him for ease of access, seeming to take a moment to regain her composure. “Stand down and make no attempt to resist arrest.”

_“Never!”_

_“Lord Maul, this is a mistake-”_

“You will _**obey**_ , or suffer the consequences.” Maul snarls, pouring every _ounce_ of strength remaining into the threat. Another wet, blood-soaked cough threatens, which he holds in through sheer force of will. A hollow gesture. His subordinates **know** he is badly beaten or dying, why else give command to a complete _stranger_ and not them? Still, they bend, and tell him to die well before he cuts the call. Staying upright is gradually becoming harder as the seconds crawl by. He should fight this. He has **always** fought, always _struggled_ to stay alive. Succeeded where lesser beings would have **perished**. And he is...so very tired. Of all of it.

“Maul. You need to try and stay awake.” Tano. Why is she still _here_? Surely he has given her all she needs... 

“If you cannot stop him...Survive. Gather strength, and make him **suffer**. For everything.” He rasps, slowly beginning to sag and list to the side until his right ear is pressed against the floor.

“You’re _not_ going to die.” Ah. Jedi **compassion**. How _useless_.

“Is that...an order?” Ironic. Told so many times to succeed or die in the attempt, and only now that he has **failed** on every level is he being commanded to _live_.

“If that’s what it takes, yes.” Perhaps there is durasteel in her spine after all. Or he is delirious from blood loss. Who can say?

“I **pity**...your future challengers.” His eyelids flicker. It is so very cold now...The warmth of her hands on his jaw is a shock. Does she intend to snap his neck? The pads of her thumbs trace the markings on his cheeks, and Maul _shudders_ with something he cannot name, held fast by the conviction in her stormcloud gaze. He remembers...Her eyes were in his vision. For a short time he’d thought-he’d **_hoped_** that she could be a saviour, of sorts. **Foolish**. She was _always_ meant to be his death. At least the last face he sees will not be Sidious. Or Kenobi. 

“Stay?...Please...I-I don’t want to...” Maul can barely recognize his own voice. It sounds...weak and scared, like that of a child looking for comfort.

“It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere.” Ahsoka answers - _a lie, it has to be, but he needs so badly for it to be **true**_ -. 

The dark takes him shortly after, right into oblivion’s familiar embrace. _Always remember...I am nothing..._

**Author's Note:**

> The depiction of Maul's wound and what he experiences afterwards probably isn't ENTIRELY accurate, but I'm hardly the first person to take creative liberties with the subject matter. And this is the Star Wars universe, so someone getting a life-threatening injury, losing a limb(or two), and/or suffering permanent disfigurement is just another Tuesday. Apologies to those who may or may not have gotten punched in the feels. Also, (not sure if I need to clarify this or not) the physical contact is not romantic. Strictly a combination of Ahsoka trying to keep Maul conscious until a medic arrives and offering compassion to someone who is clearly suffering. Instant gratification is nice, but sometimes I prefer to just...let things simmer for a while, as it were. Cheers, everyone!


End file.
